Rogue Party
by DittyWrites
Summary: Lenny and his band of merry Rogues (Lisa, Mick, Axel and Mark) choose to gatecrash a masquerade ball being held at STAR Labs.


**Crashing STAR Labs Party**

"I hate it here." Mick complained as he adjusted the black domino mask around his eyes. "The people are rude, the champagne is awful and the food is tiny."

"That's because it's party food Mick." Lenny replied, winking at a waitress and he snatched a champagne flute from her tray, "Small, easy to eat and very expensive."

"I still hate it." Mick countered. "How did we even get into this place?" He gestured to the ballroom around him and all the brilliant scientists and investors who had gathered for the annual STAR Labs masquerade ball.

"As much as Axel might be an annoying little runt, he does have a talent for bypassing computer systems. Why are you even complaining Mick? You get a night of free alcohol, food and anything valuable you can get your hands on." Lenny explained, eyeing Mick with a fond yet mildly irritated expression. "Try to be a little pleased. Anyway, i'm going to mingle with the masses so try not to cause trouble."

Lenny turned and swiftly disappeared into the crowd as Mick spied a massive chocolate fountain on the other side of the room and made a beeline towards it. Unlimited chocolate seemed to be the answer to his hungry prayers.

In the centre of the dance floor Mark and Lisa were enjoying a quick waltz while Axel was performing magic tricks at the bar in an attempt to impress a small group of people.

"50 dollars says that at least three of them arrive home to find their watches or wallets missing" Lisa laughed as she danced.

"That's a fools bet. Axel is impressive when he wants to be." Mark countered as he spun her around and watched as her calf-length golden dress flared dangerously. "I'd better go keep an eye on him regardless. Lenny said he didn't want trouble tonight."

"Fine." Lisa huffed, "I'll just find someone else to dance with." Her eyes scanned the floor and landed on a young brunette who wore a red and black Venetian mask. She sauntered up to him and asked for a dance.

"Uhh...sure." The man replied and hesitantly began to spin with her.

Across the floor Lenny was keeping an eye on his baby sister and as she danced with her new partner he felt a twinge of recognition. He stared at him for a solid few minutes trying to piece together clues about his appearance and match them with people he had encountered. Young, brunette, in good shape, brown eyes...WAIT! Lenny raised both eyebrows in a comical expression of surprise and quickly set his glass down and moved towards the pair.

He reached the back of the man, tapped him on the shoulder and drawled "Mind if I cut in?" The man froze and looked at Lenny in his royal blue half-mask. Their eyes met and Lenny could have swore that he saw realisation spark in them.

"Yeah, sure, uhh, y-yeah", the man stammered and quickly retreated. Lenny kept an eye on him as he disappeared towards a group of people who were on the edge of the dance floor; a woman and two men, one latino and one wheelchair bound.

"We need to leave now Lisa." Lenny stated as he removed his mask. "I think that trouble is coming and I'm really not in the mood for a prison trip. Go and collect the rest of the guys and I will meet you all outside at the van." Lisa made to protest but took in his serious expression, nodded and left.

Lenny watched as she slid over to the bar and whispered to Axel, who bowed to his small crowd and followed her out. Lenny had a quick glance around to see if he could find Mick but quickly hid himself as he spotted the brunette man attempting to locate him. "Maybe next time" he thought as he slipped out the side door.

Lenny sighed as he sat in the back of the stolen van they had 'acquired' for their night. He eyed up the small collection of stolen items that each of them had managed to take from the unsuspecting party goers. There were several watches and wallets, some choice jewellery and some fancy shot glasses. The shot glasses were a mystery to Lenny but he suspected Axel of being the guilty party.

"Where's Mick?" Mark enquired as he downed the remnants of his glass. "Has anyone seen where Mick got to?"

"He's behind us." Axel replied, looking out the window as he attempted to keep a poker face.

Lisa peeked out the rear window and collapsed into a fit of giggles as she watched Mick running full tilt as he attempted to catch up with the van. His progress was stunted however by the 3ft high chocolate fountain he was struggling to keep a hold of as he sprinted toward them.

"Lenny", Lisa choked out between her laughter, "Why, in a room full of valuables, has Mick chosen to steal a goddamn chocolate fountain?" She looked at Lenny with tears of laughter in her eyes and a huge grin on her face.

Lenny grumbled something under his breath which Lisa was unable to pick up but she was sure she heard the phrase 'sticky-fingered greedy bastard' somewhere in there.

"We should stop and let him jump on." Mark said as he slowed the van to complete stop.

There was a few seconds of silence followed by a solid THUD as something collided with the back of the vehicle. Lenny sighed and opened the back door and everyone could see Mick lying sprawled out on the road still clutching his precious chocolate fountain.

"Goddamnit Mick." Lenny exhaled. "Get in the van."


End file.
